


For Fox Sake

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Teratober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Shifter, Domestic Fluff, Fox Shifter Tony, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky brings his werefox boyfriend coffee in bed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Teratober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949344
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209
Collections: The Monster Smash's Teratober 2020





	For Fox Sake

**Author's Note:**

> For Teratober Day 8 : Nothing with teeth that big should look so cute  
> (and taking 'domestic' out of 'domesticate' prompt!)
> 
> Thank you to Rise for the epic title!!

When Bucky woke up, Tony hadn’t transformed back into his human form.

The early sun was lighting up Tony’s red fox fur to a golden orange, and Bucky couldn’t resist running a hand through the silky strands. Tony shifted closer, still asleep, body hungry for touch even now.

It was rare that Tony stayed in his werefox form and Bucky took advantage, caressing and petting. He was gorgeous like this, and Bucky was pleased to have coaxed Tony into shifting last night. He must’ve been worn out to not shift back to human, and Bucky smirked and gave Tony’s bushy tail a gentle tug.

Tony rocked against him, mouth opening in a pant, but not waking.

Bucky kissed his forehead and then eased him to the side.

There were downfalls to cuddling a giant pile of fur, especially under bedsheets, and Bucky took a deep, cooling breath as he slipped out of bed. He padded to the kitchen, where he munched on dry cereal as he started the coffee machine. He groaned, stretching, as his body made him very aware of what he and Tony had got up to last night. He twisted, trying to see - there was still the faint hint of a bruise on his ass, Tony’s teeth able to sink in better as a werefox than human. Bucky grinned.

When the coffee was done, Bucky went back to the bedroom with two mugs in hand.

Tony had one eye open and he whined until he saw the coffee. Then he perked up.

“Coffee is only for humans,” Bucky was sad to say.

Tony pouted, eyes going big and ears flattening, and Bucky’s heart melted. Nothing with teeth that big should look that cute, but Tony made it work.

“You going to what, lap it up?” Bucky asked as he set Tony’s mug on the nightstand.

The look Tony threw him was mischievous and indecent, and Bucky’s cheeks went hot. Tony’s tongue poked out from between those teeth, the tease.

“Don’t give me that look,” Bucky muttered as he slid back into bed.

Tony climbed into his lap and lapped at Bucky’s coffee, the jerk.

“You are a pain in the ass,” Bucky complained as he tried to save his coffee. Tony laughed, a fox chuckle that Bucky usually thought was adorable - but not right now. “Don’t even start.”

Tony transformed, and Bucky had a lap full of gorgeous naked human.

“Oh I definitely finished last night.” Tony’s smile was wicked and distracting as he stole the coffee out of Bucky’s hands and downed it.

Bucky heaved a dramatic sigh as he pulled Tony in close. Tony’s kiss tasted like coffee, and it almost was enough to stop him from noticing his boyfriend snagging the other coffee on the nightstand.

“One of those was mine!”

“ _Was_.”

Bucky groaned but he knew what sort of trickster he was in bed with.

He had no regrets.


End file.
